The Earth Is Flat!/Transcript
Chapter 1 Jean: So, , we've put the Summertime Stalker's accomplices behind bars, now we just got to find the killer themself Delaney: Yeah, and we've certainly had help, and Pia Cosby won't tell us who the Summertime Stalker is. Nicole: Well, if Pia won't tell us...why don't ask Connor Ashley? Harrison: about that...Connor Ashley has escaped prison! Jean: What?! , Delaney Go find Connor Ashley! Delaney: Yes, Chief! Delaney: C'mon lets find this escapee! near a park... Delaney: Look, ! there's a Flat Earth confrence! Delaney: Since Connor was part of the Flat Earth Soceity, d'you think he ran off to here? Delaney: You're right, we should check it out to be sure! New Crime Scene!: Flat Earth Confrence Delaney: Ahh! there's a dead body here! Delaney: You're right, it's Connor! Delaney: He was ripped into three diffrerent parts Delaney: And given the look on his face, he suffered, I may have hated him, but i did not want THIS Delaney: You're right, we must find out who killed Connor Ashley! Delaney: Well, there seems to be a case, lets crack open the code and open it up. Delaney: And there's a picture of a young man, lets find out who is is via the database, ! Ethan: Okay, what's going on here- Ethan: Wait, , Inspector Chapman? what are you guys doing here? Delaney: That's for us to know, and for you to find out, basically, we need to talk to you New Suspect!: Ethan de Priest ''' ''Ask Ethan de Priest as to why he's at the Flat Earth Conference '' Delaney: Okay, Ethan why are you here? Ethan: Because i've been shown the truth, the Earth is flat! Ethan: That's what i would've said if i was a complete and utter bufoon delaney: So why did you come here, then? Ethan: I was trying to find Connor Ashley! The guy escaped prison, and i'm going to find him! Delaney: Well, we found him first, he was murdered at this very Conference! Ethan: wait, what? Connor's dead? Delaney: Yes, he was, now don't go too far, we may need to speak to you again ''Analhze: picture '' Delaney: So this young man is named Evan Hill, well, lets go find this Mr. Hill! '''New Suspect: Evan Hill Speak to evan about his relationship with the victim Evan: Oh, hello there officers, I sure hope you aren't here to end our gathering. Evan: We're allowed to this! It's our constitutional right! Delaney: Yes, and thats why were not trying to end your 'party', we're here because Connor Ashley was murdered here! Evan: Connor Ashley? wasn't he that guy who wore that funny little orange jumpsuit? Delaney: Yes, that's because he escaped from prison! Evan: ooohhhh, he sounds cool, kinda wish i knew him better Delaney: , I think we're done here for now. Examine: suitcase '' Delaney: Good job! you opened that suitcase! now, look through that, please ''Examine: Suitcase insides Delaney: What did you find? A badge? Delaney: It reads 'For the amazing Gary Ashley, who's been keeping up security since 1978' Delaney: You're right, we should speak to Gary Ashley, after all he's the victim's father. New suspect!: Gary Ashley Ask gary for his relationship with the victim Gary: Oh, what do want now? You guys ruined both of my son's lives! Delaney: We didn't mean to harm Joey, of course, but Connor, he was a killer! Gary: He is 16! He didn't deserve prison! Juvie, i would've been fine with, but PRISON? Delaney: Well, he escaped prison earlier...and then got murdered Gary: What?! First he gets arrested, sent to PRISON, and now he gets killed? Gary: You don't deserve to be called officers of the law! Delaney: You're right, , Connor must've found some way of escaping prison! Delaney: So lets head on over to his cell! New Crime Scene: Connor's Cell Delaney: wow, this cell looks like it's been barely used, yet Connor was in here for almost three weeks! Delaney: you're right, that photo needs restoring, as does that note! Examine: Note Delaney: It appears this note was a threat. Delaney:"Connor Ashley, when you get out of there, i will RIP YOU APART, mark my words" Lets send this to Simon Examine: photograph '' Delaney: Look, it's a photo of Connor, Pia, and a masked man Delaney: Lets question Pia about this photo '''New Suspect!: Pia Cosby ' Pia: I've already told you, i'm not saying anything more! Delaney: We aren't here about that, you see, Connor Ashley has been murdered Pia: What? Excuse me? You must be mistaken! Pia: I didn't break him out of prison for him to die! Delaney: Of course, you broke him out Pia: Yes, yes I did, and that's why Connor can't be dead! Delaney:Too bad, he's dead. Analyze: Victim's body Grayson: Sis, i did not like Connor Ashley, but this, this is horrific! Delaney: I agreee, being ripped into three peices is not a pleasant way to go. Grayson: Yeah, especially if you were concious for a good part into it Delaney: Are you telling me, that Connor was concious? Grayson: Yes! The killer ripped him apart while he was concious! I don't know what your killer used, but they definetely have to work out if they were to rip up a 16 year-old like that! The Killer is physically fit Analyze: note '' Simon: don't you wonder why killers send death threats? It shows that thry're after the victim Simon: And it makes them so much more likely to be caught Delaney: Did you find anything about thr note? Simon: Of course! the note was writing with a steady hand, full of anger, and vengeance. Simon: And judging from the angle it was written, it was written by a left hand! Delaney: Looks like our killer's a leftie then, ! '''The killer is left handed' Delaney: I'm still in shock over finding Connor Ashley dead in the Flat Earth Confrence, Delaney: We do have some suspects, like Ethan and Evan, both of whom didn't now Connor personaly Delaney: then there's Gary and Pia, who are the polar opposite of that! Joey Ashley: What are you guys doing standing around? MY BROTHER'S KILLER IS STILL OUT THERE! Chapter 2 Delaney: Joey Ashley? What are you doing here? Joey: I want answers! My brother is dead, and his killer isn't behind bars! Delaney: Mr. Ashley, we're trying our best here, why don't you wait for us in the interrogation room Delaney: While and I search your residence! New suspect!: Joey Ashley New Crime Scene!: Ashley residence ' ''Ask Joey Ashley with his relationship with the victim Delaney: Mr. Ashley, I take it you were close to Connor Joey: Yes, my brother and I, we had our diffrences, but we had each other's backs Joey:I Always made sure he was okay, but then he killed Christina Merz and worked with a Serial KIller! Joey: I'm just wondering weather or not I truly knew my brother Delaney: You saw that, ? Joey brushed away his tears and hair with his left hand, lets add that to his file! Joey Ashley is left handed '' ''Investigate: Ashley residence '' Delaney:There's a camera here, think you can open it? Delaney: You're,right! that's a saw! Delaney: And it's covered in blood! Delaney: Lets send this to the Arias brothers! ''Examine: Camera Delaney: Okay, the camera's open, lets check it Footage Connor: It's good to see you're useless as ever, Dad Gary: What did you just say? Connor: Let me tell you, you'll never be someone anyone would look up to! Good luck dying in peace now, Gary. end of footage '' Delaney: So Connor was disrespecting Gary, this is important, lets ask him about this ''question Gary Ashley about the video Delney: So we found this video Gary: Where did you find that? Delaney: In your home Gary: Of course. Gary: Okay, Connor was a brat, always had been...but recently he'd been going too far Gary: He once beat a bully of his to near death! the bully, i think her name was Jasmine Pepperoni. Gary: And then he started to smoke cigaretes, i never would smoke one of those! Gary: I smacked him so hard with my left hand afterwards, it hurt him moore than i wanted, because of how fit i am Gary: I loved my son, but he as getting out of control! Delaney: Well, I hope you didn't kill Connor, or hitting your son would be the least of your worries Analyze: Saw George: I hate saws, Devin, they are the worst weapon! Devin: Really? Do you have sawphobia? George: Shut up! Delaney: I see you're talking about saws Delaney: what did you find on the one we sent you? George: Well, it's not the murder weapon, but t was used in the murder Delaney: What? It's not the murder weapon? George: No, it was used to cut Connor in half, however, the killing blow was when the killer cut off his head Devin: However, there was traces of a chemical compound that makes up pepper spray George: And Connor didn't use pepper spray Devin: Ergo, your killer does! Delaney: Alright then, lets add that to the profile, and lets check the victim's cell again, we hay have missed something 'The Killer uses pepper spray ' '''New Crime Scene!: Cell bed Delaney: Looks like we go a lot of things the first time around. Delaney: Except for that drawing tablet! Delaney: Lets check it out Examine: Drawing tablet Delaney: It seems like this is Pia's drawing tablet Delaney: It reads "Connor, my son, i will get you out of here, meet me at rec today" Delaney: Wait, Pia is Connor's mother?! Delaney: We need to ask Pia this, now Ask Pia about being Connor's mother Delaney: It seems that you are Connor's mother, Pia Pia: How...did you figure that out Pia: It's true, I am Connor's mother, that's why we both helped the Summertime Stalker Pia: It was a team effort, like the year Gary and I used matching pepper sprays Pia: I'm so angry at Connor's killer, they will pay! Pia Cosby uses pepper spray Gary Ashley uses pepper spray Chapter 3 Delaney: You know , I never thought we'd be investigating the murder of Connor Ashley Delaney: Yet here we are, quite intresting, don't you think Harrison: Guys! Joey is trying to break into his own house! Delaney: I don't see what's wrong with- Harrison: The thing is, he's saying he has to remove "All traces of Connor" from the house! Delaney: What? , lets get over there ASAP! Ask Joey about "removing Connor" Joey: Oh, what do you guys want NOW? Delaney: We know that you're coming here to "remove Connor" from your house Joey: That's because I am! Joey: Conner has been ruiing everything for years, I nearly had to repeat 11th grade because he kept on messing with my work Joey: Then he kills the woman I had a crush on, is in cahoots with a serial killer Joey: And then he gets me removed from being a comedian! Don't you realize how much I've lost? Joey: That's why I'm so glad Conner is finally gone! Joey: My only regret is that I didn't pepper spray the guy Joey Ashley has pepper spray '' '''New Crime Scene!: Ashley family table' Delaney: Well, would you look at that, there's a card with the Flat Earth Soceity emblem on it. Delaney: And there's a camera with the same logo on it, lets open up the footage! Examine: Camera '' Delaney: Alright, lets send the camera to Govis! ''Examine: card Delaney: Okay this card seems intresting Delaney: "Conner Ashley, you will regret what you did yesterday, your life will flash before your eyes! Evan Hill" Delaney: Lets question Evan about this message! q''uestion Evan about the threatening message'' Evan: Yo, what are you police officers doing here? Delaney: We're here because we know about the threatening message you sent to the victim Evan: Oh, that Evan: Well, Conner did the one thing you never do outside committing crimes, he insulted my brother, Geophrey! Delaney: He...insulted your brother? Evan: Yes! You see Geophrey and I have different fathers, which is why i'm white and he's...Black Evan: Conner was racist, he treated Geophrey was an inferior being because of the color of his skin Evan: That's why i sent him that card Analyze: Camera '' Govis: You won't believe what just happened! Delaney: What? Govis: Franklin wasn't actually a jerk to me..for five seconds Delaney: Wow, looks like he's coming around then Govis: anyway, about that camera, I was able to hack into it Govis: And what I saw was horrifying, it was dated just a day before Christina's murder ''footage '' Conner: Hello, Ethan, I hear you're looking into th Summertime Stalker? Ethan: Why, yes, I am. Cindy Littlehat has got me convinced that they are a real thing Conner: Then you have to die! Ethan: Excuse me? Conner (with a gun): The Summertime Stalker shall never be found! ''footage end '' Delaney: Conner tried to murder Ethan? Govis: Yes, yes he did Delaney: Lets question Ethan then ''Question Ethan de Priest about Conner's atempt on murder Ethan: Why hello there, , I'm just getting exercise, why are you here? Delaney: Ethan, we know Conner tried to murder you Ethan: Yes, can you imagine, the man tried to kill me, for trying to find the Summertime Stalker Ethan: it was thanks to my left hand and pepper spray that I managed to get away with my life Delaney: I hope you didn't take more drastic measures then Ethan de Priest is physically fit, is left handed, and has pepper spray Delaney: , i'm getting tired of this investigation, why don't we sweep by the crime scene and get some last pieces of evidence! New Crime Scene, blood pool Delaney: What did you find, ? Delaney: a scale? but why is it broken? lets send it to Sal! Delaney: and as for that pile of leaves, we know what to do with that by this point Examine; pile of leaves '' Delaney: You found it! You found our murder weapon! Delaney: Lets send it to the Arias brothers ''Analyze: circular saw '' Devin: sorry, that George isn't here, , he went out, said he was hungry Delaney: that's fine, what did you find on the saw? Devin: well, this is definitely your murder weapon, it matches the neck wounds Devin: But the thing is, there was a spot here that should have blood, but doesn't Devin: And there is an object in the same shape as a pin! ''The Killer wears a pin Analyze: scale Sally: Delaney, this scale was a nightmare to find out why it broke Delaney: How so, Sal? Sally: The scale was functioning fine in many respects, except it can't go over 180lbs Sally: Perhaps that means the killer weighs more than 180lbs, but I can't be sure Delaney: it's the best lead we have The killer weighs more than 180lbs '' ''Take care of the killer now! Arrest ''' Delaney: Gary Ashley, you're under arrest for the murder of your son, Conner Ashley! Gary: What? Come on, he was my son, I didn't kill him Delaney:So you didn't use a saw to cut him in half and then the circular saw to cut ff his head? Gary: What? No! I didn't do that Delaney: Then how come we found traces of your pepper spray in the saw? Gary (Sweating): Come on, i'm not the only one with pepper spray Delaney: Come on, admit it, did you really ill him just because he disrespected you? Gary: No, I killed him because he was a part of the orginization The Law! Delaney: Wait, he was a part of The Law? Gary: Yes! He and Pia were both a part of it Gary: when I learned about this, I tried to tell him that The Law is evil! But he said that it was people who were going wiped away in the "Blank slate"! Gary: He said that Christina wasn't the first person he killed, nor will she be the last! Gary: I killed him to protect the people of St Ronde! Delaney: I'm sorry Gary, but you still killed a person, so we're gonna have to put you under arrest Micheal: I'm taking the place of Judge Cartwright in this trial as he is out sick Micheal: Meanwhile, it seems Gary Ashley killed his son Gary: He was gonna kill many more people if i hadn't! Micheal:Yes, I know, the Law seems like a serious organization if we had concrete proof it exsits still Micheal: I sentence you to 15 years in Prison! Jean: good job on putting another killer behind bars, Delaney: But i'm so confused, we came here to find the guy who shot Eugene Merz, but then we start chasing the serial killer, the Summertime Stalker Delaney: And now there's The Law, which really seems to have come back! Jean: I know, we still don't know anything, we really need to find some clues Delaney: I know right? We need to speak to someone who knows a lot about the historical Law, but that isnt one of them! Chasing after a Serial Killer 4\5 Jean: we really need to find some clues to what the Summertime Stalker is planning Simon:Really, our only clients that The Law someone had a hand in this, and that's not much Nicole: P!us, we still don't know who shot Eugene Harrison: ! I have something to tell you! it can't wait Jean: okay, then , let's speak to Harrison then ''ask Harrison about what he's found '' ''Jean: ''I hear that you've discovered something for us? Harrison: Indeed I have, Chief Richardson! Harrison: You see, I've been gathering up notes about the Summertime Stalker, and I came across something that will certainly help us! Harrison: You see, the Summertime Stalker has a pattern when they kill, they kill on a certain day, every other week! Jean: Fantastic! Can you give us your notes? Harrison: Certainly let me.. Harrison: Oh no! I must've lost them when I was at the Ashley residence! Jean: Don't worry, Harrison, we'll just go and get these notes Jean: Well, name, it seems you found Harrison's notes, let's send them to Simon! '''Analyze: Harrison 's notes Simon: Oh no, this is so very bad! Jean: What is it, Simon? Simon: The Summertime Stalker is gonna kill again and soon! Jean: How are you so sure about that? Simon: Well, in these notes, it seems the Stalker kills every Wedne Jean: But it's...Tuesday! Simon: Exactly! The Summertime Stalker is gonna strike again tomorrow! Jean: We have to stop them, but how? Franklin: If you don't mind me from stepping in here, Chief Franklin: Didn't Cindy Littlehat in form is and Ethan about the Stalker? Franklin: Maybe she has more information to tell us! Jean: That's not a bad idea, let's go see Cindy, ! ask Cindy if she had some more information about the Summertime Stalker Cindy: Oh hey, , What do you need? Jean: Ms. Littlehat, do you happen to have anymore information on the Summertime Stalker? Cindy: Well, I guess Jean: What do you mean by that? Cindy: Well, it didn't seem that important, but the other 15 of the Stalkers victims suspected that The Law had returned, you know, the legendary group that died out in 1888? Jean: and they all died? Cindy: Yeah, the 15 others consisted of Historians, ametuer detectives, and teachers Jean: Thank you for this information, Ms. Littlehat Simon: Do what you're telling me is that these 15 others died because they thought The Law was back?! Jean: Yeah, it seems odd, until we consider that The Law had come into our investigations when we investigated the Stalker Nicole: So the Stalker may well be a agent! Ethan: Speaking of The Law, I need to speak to you, ! ask Ethan about why he's here Jean: Ethan de Priest, and hat is it do you need? Ethan: Quite simple, I know where the Summertime Stalker is gonna strike next, the St Ronde river! Jean: The river? Ethan: Yes, and since I've been nearly killed by a Law agent, I believe the Stalker is after me personally Ethan: I'm gonna be in that river and see the Stalker face to face, where I'll call you guys, and they'll be arrested! Jean: but that's risky Ethan: Most things are, when you talking about Serial Killers Jean: Alright, but be careful Jeremiah: ! We have a problem Nicole: Jeremiah, what is it? Jeremiah: Eugene has left the hospital, and I don't know where he is! Nicole: What?! Jean: We got a call from Ethan, he says the Stalker is in his vicinity!